Titanium oxide (e.g., TiO2) is a nontoxic substance widely used in paints, paper, plastics, and toothpaste. It is known in the art that an alkali hydroxide can be added to an aqueous titanium salt solution to produce an amorphous titanium peroxide sol. The titanium peroxide sol can be reacted with an aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution to produce an amorphous titanium peroxide sol, which is then heated to high temperatures to obtain anatase titanium oxide.
Current methods for preparing sheets, coatings, or films comprising titanium oxide require that the titanium oxide particles be sintered at high temperatures (e.g., 200 to 400 degrees Celsius) in order to firmly support the titanium oxide on a substrate. Using these prior art methods, a titanium oxide compound is deposited onto a substrate, and then baked at approximately 200-400 degrees Celsius to fixedly set the compound on the substrate. The requirement of such high temperatures to cure the titanium oxide limits its utility, such as use of titanium dioxide to create self-decontaminating surfaces by retailers or consumers.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to develop or use a new titanium oxide sheet, coating, or film deposition.